


How Do You Say, 'Kiss Me'?

by Flaming_dumpster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flustered Hux, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, cheeky Kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: General Hux can speak Arkanian. Kylo Ren puts him to the test.





	How Do You Say, 'Kiss Me'?

Hux peeked over the edge of the datapad for a third time, only to find the Supreme Leader still staring at him, expression unreadable.

“What is it now, Lord Ren?” It was nearly impossible to keep annoyance out of his tone at this point.

“Say something.” was all he got in reply.

“You will have to be more specific than that.”

“In Arkanian.” Ren leaned forward onto his elbows, as though trying to close the distance between them. A single ginger eyebrow lifted. 

“That language has been dead for centuries.”

“But you can speak it, I’ve overheard you.”

“Some families passed down the language as a way to try to revive it. A hopeless attempt really, seeing as Basic was and still is exponentially more common,” Hux said pointedly, turning his attention back to the datapad.

“So you do speak it.”

“I am hardly conversational, if that is what you mean. Just words, and the odd few phrases.”

“Then say something,” Ren repeated, his expression unchanging.

With a great sigh, the general powered down the datapad and placed it down on the table.

“All right, Ren, I’ll humor you. What do you wish for me to say?”

Ren went silent for a moment as he decided on a word. “Perfection,” Ren said, dark eyes burning into Hux’s with an intensity Hux did not recognise.

Hux had to pause for a moment, convincing himself that it was from his own unfamiliarity with the forgotten language, and not with the sudden warm, honey tones in the Supreme Leaders’ eyes.

“ _ Daeyotah,”  _ He finally said, the long unused word feeling heavy on his tongue. He could tell the pronunciation was slightly off, but who was going to correct him?

Ren looked passed the general’s shoulder as though weighing the word in his mind. His eyes then returned to staring into Hux’s. “Ocean.”

“ _ Skorray.”  _ His answer came more quickly, rolling off his tongue like ocean waves. Another beat of silence.

“Crown.” Ren tilted his head just slightly to the side, dark curls displacing but not quite falling into his face.

“There is no word for Crown in Arkanian,” Hux said. “At least, not one that I know of.”

Ren hummed at Hux’s words, as though in thought. His eyes darted away again, landing on the other man’s shoulder. Hux raised his eyebrow once again as Ren stood and rounded the table towards him. Hux's’ eye’s remained trained on Ren’s face as a large hand moved closer and closer, until he felt fingertips brushing his shoulder through his uniform.

“Cat,” Ren said, pulling the hand away from his shoulder. He looked down at the hand to see a short ginger hair pinched between the thumb and forefinger, almost mistakable for Hux’s, but clearly belonging to Millicent.

“ _ Thrulian.” _

Although cats were not native to Arkanis, there had once been a very similar creature that lived deep within the thick forests of the rainy planet. Sightings had always been rare, and many speculated that the feline animal was long extinct.

“Kiss me.”

“ _ Coor-“ _ Hux cut himself off and snapped his attention back to Ren. When had Ren’s face get so close to his? Hux stood abruptly, putting space between them. “I assure you, no one would bother to preserve such a pointless statement.”

“Is that so?” Ren’s face curled into a smirk.

“It is. Now if you will excuse me, Supreme Leader, I am expected on the bridge.” He moved, snatching the datapad from the table as he made his way to the door, willing the raising heat away from his cheeks. He ignored the chuckle coming from behind him.

.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first thing I wrote is 6 years, I posted it to my tumblr as well, you can find me there as flaming-dumpster 
> 
> Let me quickly fill you in (yes, I just copied this from my tumblr post to save time, don't call me out) :  
> I have dyslexia and it’s always effected the way I read, spell, and write. Its what made me stop writing altogether about 6 years ago despite how much I loved story writing and poetry. It has been getting pretty bad as of late, and someone I know told me that reading and writing can actually help, so I’m giving it a go! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feed back is more than welcome, and I'm always taking prompts and requests :)


End file.
